Little Miss Princess
by Miiz April
Summary: Gossip Girl is still on the lookout and is blasting everyone with the top goss. Blair left a year ago and has come back. When gossip girl finds out Blair's back with a little bundle of joy, Gossip Girl makes it her mission to find out who the father is!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters. Although i wish i did.**

**okay guys so here's a new story.**

**i decided to stick with the guidelines this time.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_What's new Blair Waldorf has finally returned. 1 year B, Is that really long enough?_

_If you look closely I hear she has a pair of little feet to follow._

_Well, well, well B, what have you gotten yourself into?_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

I picked up my phone from it going off and was shocked at what I opened.

Somehow Gossip Girl had gotten my number and made me her number 1 subject.

1 year after leaving and she just won't leave me alone. I thought it would be long enough.

Coming back was a big thing for me to do. I moved to France to get away from Chuck.

Chuck Bass. God how I still love him. Oh God, I shouldn't but I do. But I hate him at the exact same time.

I walked through the New York Airport with a blanket wrapped in my arms. I look down at my beautiful baby girl and wonder how she can be an angel but be created by a devil.

It doesn't make sense, with Chuck as her father she could be brutally abused mentally, psychologically and socially. He would humiliate her because he doesn't want a child. We had this talk.

A year into our relationship. A day 2 weeks before I left.

_*Start of Flashback*_

"_Chuck look at her." I said pointing to a little girl toddling along in central park. "She's so cute."_

_I looked over at Chuck and he looked mortified. "But she so little and drools and you have to clean up after her."_

_I made a disgraced face. "Chuck, children aren't work. They're joys. You love them and they're half of you."_

"_But look at her parents. They're running after her and they can't even catch her. And her nose is running. It's disgusting." He said pulling a face and sticking his tongue out._

"_So I'm guessing that means you don't want children." I stated a little angrily._

_He turned and looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_I stood still and then crossed my arms over my chest._

_He stopped too. "No I don't want kids." He said sternly._

"_Why? I do." I said trying to change his mind._

"_Blair, don't look at me like that. I don't want kids and that's final." He said and started walking again._

_I stood there shocked for a couple of minutes._

"_So what if I want kids?" I shouted at him._

_He stopped in his tracks and started to walk back._

"_Blair! We are NOT having this talk again. You want kids then go have them with someone else and kill me in the process." He said and his face dropped at the end._

"_I don't want to do that but I do want kids." I said really softly._

_He looked at me and sighed. "Blair I do not want kids. If you get pregnant have an abortion. I don't want you to be pregnant. You're mine and I'll tell you what you can have." He said softly but sternly._

_I looked at him. "Chuck don't try to tell me what to do because I won't do it." _

_I walked away and left Central Park._

_*End of Flashback*_

I couldn't let him find my daughter.

It's not his and her father died. It seemed like a reasonable explanation. And Chuck would not suspect a thing.

She was beautiful though.

My red lips and porcelain skin but Chuck's eyes and nose. My chocolate colour but Chuck's soft silky hair.

This little girl will have the best in the world, but she does not want to know her father.

Gossip Girl's blast was still bothering me as I was in the cab travelling to my mothers' house.

I was arranging to stay with my best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen.

She lived with her mother and thank god Chuck moved out a year ago according to her.

I was staying in his old room because it was the only spare room. Lily had already set up a crib and baby monitors in her apartment. She bought another double bed and had a bigger wardrobe built for me.

I was going to my mothers' to let her know I was in New York and that I was staying at Serena's and that I would love to see her.

I was not quite sure what she was going to say of Crystal Alyssa Waldorf. I loved her name I wish my mother had at least called me one of those names.

I arrived at her apartment soon time later and was greeted by a cheerful Cyrus.

"Blair, darling. You look as beautiful as ever." He said grinning.

"Thank you Cyrus." I said sweetly.

He peered into the blanket. "And who do we have here?" He asked curiously.

"We have my little girl Crystal Alyssa Waldorf." I said proudly but shyly.

"May I hold her?" He inquired.

"Sure." I passed Crystal over to Cyrus. "So where's mother?" I asked.

"I'm here darling." She said as she swept into the room wearing one of her famous designer pants and shirts.

"Mother." I said as I gingerly went over and lightly hugged her.

"Blair. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well mother actually I wanted you to meet someone." I said hesitantly.

"Oh Okay. Who sweetheart." She asked excitedly.

I pointed over at Cyrus who held the baby out to her. "Mum I want you to meet Crystal Alyssa Waldorf." I smiled encouragingly, hoping her reaction would be small.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf. How could you do this to me? My fashion business will be ruined. No one will want to buy my clothes when they realize my 19 year old daughter has a..." she ranted on.

"3 month old baby." I finished for her.

"Exactly. Blair how could you?" She asked.

"Mum. No one is going to stop buying your clothes. Yeah you might get a couple of rumours about me but that doesn't affect your fashion and mum, I've always wanted my own baby. It's just sooner that I had her than later." I said.

"Oh." She said. Then looked back up at me. "He's the father, isn't he?"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Yeah but I don't want her knowing. I don't want anyone knowing. He is not going to be involved in her life, full stop." I said with such passion that Eleanor took a step back.

"Good because that's what I was hoping you'd say." She said.

She invited me in and we had a long chat over lunch.

Cyrus could not keep his eyes of Crystal and I had a feeling she was going to be Queen B when she hit high school but that was 12 years away.

I finally decided that I best be on my way when it hit 4 o'clock.

I said my goodbyes and went for a taxi.

Once I was loaded in with all my luggage, my baby and my phone, I received another text from Gossip Girl.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Just spotted, B with her little bundle of joy._

_How old is he or she? Who's the father?_

_B, you've been a naughty girl haven't you?_

_But don't worry; no secret will be left untouched. I'll find out who the daddy is._

_Watch your back B, it might just come and bite you when you least expect it._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

I sat back and groaned.

I got to Lily's and Serena's and was welcomed.

"Blair, you look gorgeous. It's great to see you finally." Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah B, you look wonderful." Serena practically shouted.

"Shh..." I scolded both of them. "She's sleeping."

They both looked down at the bundle of blankets in my arms.

"Oh. Can I see her?" they both asked.

"Tomorrow." I said gently. "She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up.

"Ok." I said and gently left.

I walked up to the room I was staying in and found the crib.

I set Crystal down and admired her.

She really was a beautiful baby.

I sighed and kissed her head.

I walked to the door. "Goodnight Princess." I said and gently closed the door.

* * *

**Okay so if you like this story and want me to continue writing please review.**

**i would love as many reviews as possible and i would be thankful for them**

**I hope you like my story**

**XOXO**


	2. Little Miss Princess: A great meeting

**Disclaimer - i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. i have one policy i want to introduce for my stories. 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.'**

**i was in melbourne for the last 2 weeks and i didn't bring my lap top so i couldn't write. i hope this chapter has made up for my break.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked downstairs after closing Crystal's door.

I took the short steps downstairs so I could have a conversation with Lily and Serena.

I was kind of dreading it seeing as there was going to be lots of questions about who her father was and why I left and all sorts of things.

I walked down to the table and sat.

I picked up an apple and Lily looked at me horrifically.

"You aren't going to eat that like that are you?" She asked.

"Yes, why? It's perfectly normal." I said.

When I left, I went to Paris and stayed with Daddy and Roman in their little chateau. I was already 1 and a half months pregnant when I left. I stayed there for the entire pregnancy until I got a text from Serena begging me to come home.

So I did. I came home and brought Crystal with me.

"But no one has cut it up for you." She stated.

"Lily when I left I stayed with my Daddy and Roman and I had to do everything myself. I ate apples like this, it's no big deal." I said and took a bite out of my apple.

"Oh." She merely said and asked the next question. "So, umm... Who's the father?"

I really didn't know whether to tell Lily or not. I couldn't let everyone know Chuck was the father and if Gossip Girl got her fingers on this little secret, Chuck would take me for full custody and take Crystal away from me.

"Umm... Lily, her father is dead." I stated.

She looked at me horrifically. "He's what?" Serena interjected.

"He died." I said again and played the actress that I am and pretended to cry.

"How did he die?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"He was a pilot." I said making this up off the top of my head. "He was flying to Spain. I was living with Daddy at the time. I got a call from the hospital the next day telling me I was pregnant from the test I took in there and that Michael was dead."

Lily looked at me sympathetically and Serena kept weary eyes.

But that was all interrupted by the elevator dinging and Chuck Bass's voice echoing through the lobby. "Lily, guess whose back? I can't believe she even has the guts to come back here given all she's..." He said trailing off as he rounded the corner and saw me sitting at the table.

His anger must have actually Rose to boiling point because he walked to the table right across from me and smashed it with his fists, causing a chip in the wood. "I can't believe you. You come to my family to stay when you left me."

I sat there stunned. When I finally spoke it made him angrier. "It was your sister who asked me to come back otherwise I would have stayed away forever."

He turned and looked at Serena. "Thanks a lot Sis, you bought my ex-girlfriend back and he little bastard of a child."

I then lost it.

"Actually Charles Bass. She is a bastard. Her father died in a plane crash and I knew coming back here was wrong. I knew you would never change. It was why I left you. You never cared what I wanted." I said with so much fury.

"Oh, but you never seemed to care what I wanted. We had everything Blair. I never did anything wrong..." I cut him off mid sentence.

"Actually you did. You diminished my choices. I wanted a child and you didn't want one. That's why I left. Don't you remember our conversation about it in the park? You hurt me bad, really bad and you didn't even care." I spat the words at him.

"I cared Blair. Trust me I did and I had good reason. But you wouldn't talk through it with me. You packed up and left." He said, his eyes burning.

"What was left to talk through Chuck? You didn't want me to have children and that was my dream." I said nearly crying.

"Yeah well you got your dream. You have a child and the child's father is dead, nice work Waldorf." He said and then turned and left.

I put my head in my hands and let a single tear fall on to the wooden table.

He was right. But only about some things.

I did get my dream but only half of it.

I'm not married. I do have a child but she doesn't have a father. And I lost the man I love most and he hates me and I still kind of hate him.

I looked up and saw Lily with a shocked expression and Serena with a expression that almost matched but also contained anger.

"Oh, Blair, I didn't know he was going to come here. I haven't spoken to him in weeks. I'm so sorry." She said really sympathetically.

"It's okay Lily. It was expected." I said. I didn't want any sympathy from anyone.

"What did Chuck mean by that?" Serena asked.

I sighed. "Chuck and I were walking in the park one day and I said I wanted a child in the future and he ripped into me and told me that I'm never allowed to have one and if I fall pregnant to get it aborted. So I left hoping I could find someone who would want children and love me."

Serena softened at my words. "B, how come you never told me that? We're best friends."

"I felt humiliated. It was the only thing that I felt I could do." I said. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"Oh Blair, honey, it'll be okay." Lily said trying to soothe me.

I shook my head. "No, Lily, it won't. Nothing will be kept secret. I say give it 1 day and Gossip Girl will have posted it to everyone what happened."

"Don't worry about Gossip Girl B. No one cares about her anymore." Serena said gently.

"Actually, they do. I have had 7 new e-mails already asking who they father is from randoms that Gossip Girl has posted and they all go to Constance. Plus I've been asked out by 3 boys from the senior year of St. Judes. It's horrible." I cried.

Crystal chose that moment to cry out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm a little tired. Thank you Lily and Serena for letting me stay.

I walked away from the table. Away from Serena and Lily's sympathetic glances and up to my crying angel.

I picked her up. "Shh... it's okay sweetie. You're all right." I cooed at her.

I rocked her for about 5 minutes before drifted off to sleep again.

I set her down in her crib and reached for my phone which had been vibrating in my pocket. I flipped it open and found Gossip Girl hadn't given up on my case.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Everyone thought it would take me a while to find B's secret,_

_But thanks to B's ex, it was done in a night._

_It's a little girl, how wonderful, but she's a bastard._

_What did you do B; I heard the father died, could he really not handle you?_

_Somehow I don't think this is true, so don't turn your back, B because I'll be watching..._

_And waiting._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

I felt the tears running down my face before I even realized I was crying.

It hurt. I thought Chuck would be mad but I didn't think he would go and tell Gossip Girl straight away.

I walked to the bed and set myself down on it.

I slipped my dress off and put a singlet top on and a pair of mini shorts and crawled under the covers of the bed.

I let the tears flow free. I hadn't cried since the night I left Chuck and it seemed now was a good time to let it all go.

I decided that tomorrow I was going to go shopping with Serena and keep my head up high. What's the worst people can say.

I still didn't get how Gossip Girl didn't believe it.

I thought it was pretty convincing. It was long enough for me to be pregnant and run away.

It was the middle of February, winter almost being over.

I was looking forward to getting the new spring fashions ahead of time.

I was ready to bring my status back and return to my Queen B title.

With Crystal being 4 months old, it would be easy enough to do without missing anything important that was happening with her.

She was my baby and my first priority but I had to get my status back and I had to be ready in case there was a battle and knowing Chuck Bass, there will be one soon.

* * *

**Okay, i have a few things to say.**

**1. thank you to everyone who reads my stories.**

**2. a big thank you to everyone who reviews my stories.**

**3. i'm going to try to write fster but i'm finding it hard to when i'm juggling school certificate work and exams. so i'm sorry if it takes me a while to up date.**

**i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**XOXO**


	3. Little Miss Princess: Chuck's games

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed. There would be no continuation of the story if it wasn't for you.**

**I was kind of disappointed that i got 12 reviews for the first chapter and only 4 for the second chapter.**

**Maybe we can have more reviews for this chapter.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I got up, checked Crystal; who was still asleep; and bounded down the stairs to talk to the maid.

"Good morning, Maisy." I said.

"Good morning, Miss Blair. What can I do for you." She asked.

"I need you to have breakfast for Crystal and me ready for an hour. I will have a bowl of porridge with honey drizzled over the top, a small bowl of fresh fruit salad as well and a cup of black tea with 2 sugars. Crystal will have mashed banana, some apple custard and a cup of orange juice in her special cup. Thank you." I said getting ready to find the pram. "Oh ad where is the pram Maisy?"

"The pram is at the elevator Miss Blair and I will have your breakfast ready for an hour from now." The maid said looking at the clock and starting to mentally calculate when she needed to start cooking.

I headed up stairs and dressed in a white three-quarter shirt, with a pair of designer skinny jeans, a Marc Jacobs coat and a pair of Dianna Ferrari flats.

I walked to Crystals' closet and picked out a pink onesie with a white cardigan and a white beret.

I walked over to her cot and gently woke her.

"Crystal, sweetie, wake up." I said while gently rocking her.

Her eyelids fluttered and she yawned and lifted her arms for me to pick her up.

I lifted her into my arms. "Hello beautiful, did you have a good sleep last night?" I cooed.

She just hummed into my shoulder.

I layed her down on the changing table and changed her nappy. I then dressed her and carried her downstairs.

When I was down there, I left a note for Lily and Serena to let them know I was going for a walk with Crystal and I would be back later.

I strapped Crystal into her pram and pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator.

About a minute later the elevator dinged and opened.

I stepped inside and pressed the ground floor.

Once the elevator doors opened, I stepped outside with Crystal and set off to Central Park. I wanted to walk around the lake and make it familiar to me again.

The only problem was Chuck Bass, there in his limo outside of Lily's hotel.

When I saw the limo I turned right and kept walking. I knew it would follow me because as I knew Chuck Bass wanted to hurt me and hurt me bad.

I was right, the limo did follow me and as it caught up to me the window rolled down.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise?" He said in a fake surprised voice.

"Oh leave me alone Chuck. We both know that you were waiting for me to come out to harass me." I said with a irritated voice.

But that only made him chuckle.

"Oh and we both know that you're lying about who the father is of that baby of yours." He said.

I kept walking but was completely shocked. I thought he believed the lie. That's why he went and told Gossip Girl.

"Then why did you tell Gossip Girl, if you didn't believe me." I said in a calm voice.

"Because, only after I text Gossip Girl and read her response I realized that she was right. You are lying, I know it. I know you. You might think I don't, but I do." He said as he smirked his favourite smirk and added. "Don't worry Blair, I only want to know who her father is?"

"And what are you going to do with the information when you know who the father is?" I asked.

"Oh, I plan on letting him know that he's got a child and if he wants to see it to talk to you." He said.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked and stole a look at him.

He was still as handsome as last night, just more calm.

"Because if you remember Blair, you and I play games. And I love to win and you're making a very exciting new game for me." He said.

"Just for your info Chuck. I don't play games anymore. I have other people to look after first than satisfying your needs." I said and as I realized what I said, I lightly blushed.

"Well I'm still playing so watch out." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Just leave me alone Chuck. Unless you're going to be nice. Don't bother talking to me. As I said, I'm not playing games anymore." I said and walked into central park.

I started walking around the lake and thinking about why Chuck wants to play games with me.

I mean he is Chuck Bass and he can do anything he wants. Why would he be following me?

Oh that's right he wants to ruin my life.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone to reveal Gossip Girls' next blast.

I let out a small groan as I read.

_There was a photo of chuck leaning out the window of the limo talking to me as I'm walking and pushing the pram._

Then there was the blast.

_Gossip Girl,_

_Spotted, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf talking like old friends._

_Well that's just what we see._

_I suspect that the UES king is going to do some plotting; after all she did leave him._

_Oh Blair, when will you learn?_

_You don't play with fire because it will burn you._

_And I will be there the moment you burn to capture the truth and let the world know._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

I realized that Gossip Girl just wasn't going to leave me alone as much as I wanted her to.

I headed back to the apartment to have breakfast and wake Serena for our shopping trip.

When I got back to the apartment, I pressed Lily's floor and waited.

When I got up there, I was welcomed with the smell of sweet honey and fresh fruit.

I sat Crystal in her high chair and put her cup with orange juice on the tray.

I mixed the honey into my breakfast and popped a grape into my mouth as I got Crystal's mashed banana and got a spoonful and fed it to her.

She made gentle, soft humming sounds on the spoon.

I was interrupted by Serena coming down the stair.

"Can I feed her?" She asked.

I looked at her and decided it would be fine. After all I had made her Crystal's god mother and this was a good way to start building the relationship.

I nodded my head and pushed the bowl of banana and the bowl of custard over to her. She sat opposite to me and I handed her the spoon.

"She is a beautiful baby." She said looking at me.

"I know. I just, I feel for her every day. I want to give her every possible thing I can ad make sure she isn't missing out on anything. I missed you when I wasn't here and I wanted you with me the whole time. It was hard. I didn't want anyone to know how Chuck hurt me and it just seemed that it would make me weak." I said.

"I don't get your way of thinking Blair, but I can definitely support you. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything." She said.

I kept eating and Serena told Maisy what she wanted for breakfast and she kept feeding Crystal.

We talked about anything and everything.

We caught up on old times and still sat there talking when Serena finished her breakfast.

I let her go up and get dressed and met her down by the elevator.

I grabbed my Louis Vuitton handbag and pushed Crystal in the elevator.

When we stepped out, Serena and I set out shopping for the cutest and sexiest clothes in New York.

* * *

**Okay, so thank you to everyone that's reviewing.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, i worked really hard on it.**

**The more reviews i get, the quicker i will update.**

**XOXO**


	4. Little Miss Princess: Elevators

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**i hope i updated soon enough for everyone and i enjoyed the reviews.**

**Okay everybody, here is the next chapter!**

**YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Serena and I were walking back from the latest Manhattan boutiques that had been built after I left.

I wanted to visit 1 more shop before I went home so I decided that Serena could take Crystal home and I would meet them at home later.

"Serena, can you please take Crystal home? I need to go to 1 more shop and I'm going to be a while." I asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to give her lunch as well?" She asked. It looked like she was trying to figure out what to feed her.

"Yes please. You can give her some apple custard or some jarred baby food." I said and waved bye.

I started walking down the next street going to the right.

I headed towards a jewellery store.

I wanted to create a new ring with Crystal's birth stone and my birth stone. I also wanted to buy another ring with a diamond 'C' on it.

I also wanted to buy a necklace for Crystal in 24 carat gold with her name on it and a diamond in each letter.

It was going to be given to her for her 1st birthday, so the jeweller has at least 8 months to make it.

I spent at least an hour in the jewellers going over the designs for the rings and necklace.

I was walking home. I kept my head up high and walked all the way home.

I slipped my sun glasses off as I entered the lobby at Serena and Lily's hotel.

I ran to the elevator which was starting to close and push next to a man wearing a suit.

"Sorry. Excuse me." I said as I accidently bumped into him.

"Well, well, well." He said.

I stopped horrified as the doors closed and I realized I was stuck in a elevator for a few minutes with him.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" I asked.

"Well, I was going up to see Lily and talk to her about some stuff with Bass industries. Isn't it just a coincidence that I ran into you alone?" He chuckled.

I turned away from him and looked at the elevator and let out a huff.

I was not happy to be in an elevator with Chuck and I was looking forward to getting to Serena and dragging her up stairs away from Chuck.

I was thinking off all the possibilities that could happen when Serena and I did something else when there was this big screech and the elevator came to a halt.

I looked over at Chuck with a panicked look on my face. I went over in front of him and pressed the floor button again but the elevator didn't move an inch.

"Well just to say Waldorf, you have a really great figure still." He said smugly.

I turned around and slapped him on the face.

"Just because we're stuck in this elevator for God knows how long, doesn't mean you can perv on me." I said fuming.

Chuck glared at me and started advancing on me and backed me into the wall.

"I don't do well with being slapped Waldorf. I also don't take orders from women who walk out on me and I especially don't listen to ex-girlfriends." He said with the biggest look of anger in his eyes.

I slid down the wall and sat on the ground. I didn't want to cry in front of Chuck but I couldn't help it.

I let the tears that I held every time Chuck hurt me flow freely.

I heard his voice through my silent cries.

"Well this is just great isn't it? I'm stuck with my ex-girlfriend, who ran away from me and into the arms of some other man, who had a child and who is throwing everything back in my face." He said.

I looked up. I knew the tears were visible. "You don't give up, do you? YOU hurt me! YOU drove me away! If YOU had of just talked to me instead of diminishing my choices, we wouldn't be in this situation." I practically half screamed.

He looked like he could hit me. "Me?" He scoffed. "If YOU had of talked to me. If YOU had of given us some time. If YOU hadn't of left me for someone we still would be together now! YOU know that Blair." He also practically half shouted.

I knew he was upset. Hell, I knew he was even angry but the disgust that was on his face showed it all.

I got up and stood close to him. An inch from his lips. And looked up at his eyes. "Chuck Bass, this is the one time you won't blame me for anything. This is the one time you have to face the consequences for what you did." I was calmer but I was so angry and the close intimacy just threw me off.

I nicked his bottom lip and his eyes opened really wide.

I realized what I had done, the second I had done it. I was the new Blair Waldorf. I didn't act out spontaneously; I made that a rule since I had crystal. "I'm sorry." I said turning away from him.

His hand reached out and caught my wrist and turned me around into a full on passionate kiss.

I hadn't been kissed like this since the day I left Chuck before he left for work.

I pushed him back like his lips were burning mine.

"Just like the way I remember it." He sighed.

"You can't just kiss me like that." I shouted.

"Well, you can't just nick my lip like you did." He shouted. His expression changed from longing to anger in a blink that it was scary.

"But mine was an accident and I said sorry. Yours was intentional." I screamed. He was putting it back on me again and I wasn't taking it.

Chuck Bass blamed everything on everyone else in the world. Now was a time when he was going to be made accountable for the things he's done.

I pushed him back so his back was against the wall.

"You don't have anything to do with me anymore. You made that choice. You made me walk away. And you know it." I said.

He looked at me. "I didn't want that Blair. Trust me, I didn't."

I looked at him. "Stay away from me." I hissed. It was hard. I wanted us back the old way. I longed for it. I dreamed he would come and find me but he never did.

"Well, it's a bit hard to when were trapped in an elevator." He bit out sarcastically.

"Well, I don't care. When we get out of this elevator, I want you to stay away from me." I hissed. That was it. I was being serious and it didn't cut it that he was joking and trying to make things funny.

"Why is this Blair? Is it because you don't want me to influence your baby." He said looking me straight in the eye.

I quickly diverted my eyes away from his.

"It is, isn't it?" He claimed.

"No." I shouted. It was more than that. "That's not it."

"Well then, what is it? You and I never had a problem since it came to all this baby talk. And a couple of weeks after you and I had this talk you decided to run away." He accused. He was getting so close to putting everything together and making my life a living hell.

I was silent. I didn't have anything to say to this. I couldn't say anything without giving everything away. I couldn't even comprehend a word.

I diverted my eyes for a few seconds and then looked back at him.

"That's it." He said putting it together in his head. He knew it and there was no way things were going to be a fairy tale ending.

I could see the information turning in his head as the information came in as a shock. I watched mentally count the dates back and the lie I made up.

"The lies." He said. He knew, he definitely knew. "It all makes sense."

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. I didn't want him to know. I knew it wasn't going to be good. I knew he was going to do everything in his power to get Crystal and ruin me. I had left him so he was going to make sure I had Crystal taken away from me and he was sure going to do it damn quick. That I knew.

"We had a talk about a baby. You knew I didn't want a baby and 2 weeks later you find out you're pregnant and run way. You didn't even tell me. One phone call would have been enough Blair, but you didn't."

I took another deep breath and continued to breathe evenly.

"She's my baby too, Blair." He said.

I looked up then. It hit me. The anger I wanted to feel. All in that 1 sentence, 'she's my baby too.' How could he even dare to say that to me?

With the most venom I could put into my words, I spoke. "You hypocrite. You said you didn't want her. You wanted me to get an abortion. You made me leave. I would have stayed if I knew you wanted her but you didn't so I left to make sure she had a good life. But the thing is Chuck; you didn't even try to find me when I left. I left nothing but you still could have looked. I took her away to protect her from you. You're still evil and she's not like you. She doesn't even look much like you."

"I haven't even seen her properly Blair. How would I know?" He interrupted and asked.

"Well trust me; she doesn't even really resemble you. Your step-sister and step-mother believe the lie and they have held, nursed and fed the baby a number of times. And they have said nothing about the baby even possibly being yours." I said.

He looked at me with shock and I could see him remembering those words the words he said to me in the park when we were talking about children and how I desperately wanted one but he didn't. "Blair I...I...I didn't mean it." He said.

"Yes, you did and I want you to leave her and me alone. Forever." I hissed. I didn't want her poisoned or deluded. She was the most precious thing in the world and I could not have Chuck Bass smoother her.

"You know I'm not going to do that Blair." He said angrily. "I'm going to fight to see her, she's mine too."

"This is why I didn't tell you because now you're going to take her off me. You would want to hurt me and her because you didn't get what you wanted and because I hurt you." I said and then felt the elevator moving.

The doors opened and I stepped out. I was running. I knew it. He knew it. And it wasn't going to change anything. Chuck Bass wasn't getting his hands on my little girl. Period.

"Stay away Chuck. Stay away. I have no hesitation to run and when I run, you won't find me." I said putting as much venom into my voice as I could possibly muster and started to storm off.

"Just watch me Blair. Just watch me." He said but I wasn't listening to whatever else he had to say.

That last line scared me. I had to admit it did scare me but what scared me most was what was going to come.

I would leave if I had to protect my baby.

It meant no family and no support but it did mean that Crystal and I would be safe. Safe was the only thing I wanted right now. To be safe with my baby.

Chuck was threats and he had money to try and steal Crystal from me but he had no intention of her liking him and I wasn't going to be likely to just hand Crystal over and let him see her by himself.

For all I knew he could feed the baby alcohol and drugs just to kill her in spite of me.

I pushed all those thoughts from my head and walked away up the stairs to find Serena and my baby.

* * *

**Okay everybody, let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made me happy that i got more than 4 reviews.**

**Okay i have a proposition for everyone. If we get up to 35 reviews by MONDAY afternoon, i will write a very long next chapter.**

**Okay well whoever wants a long next chapter i suggest you review.**

**XOXO**


	5. Little Miss Princess: Italy

**Disclaimer - i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**i was so happy that we got 3 reviews over the amount i wanted so i tried to update as soon as possible and write as much as i could in this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I found Serena upstairs rocking Crystal. I stood in the crack of the door and watched silently as Crystals' god mother and aunt was tending to her like she was the most important child she had ever met.

I had to run if Chuck tried to take her.

If I wanted to be found I would be.

But if I didn't want to be found, I wouldn't.

I couldn't bear to take Crystal from her family again. But if I had to, I would.

I stepped into the room and approached Serena.

"Come on. She's asleep. Let's put her down and go have a chat in your room." I said wanting to talk about my current choices.

"Okay." She said and laid Crystal down in her crib and pulled a pink blanket around her.

We walked down the hall way to her room. We stepped inside and I closed the door so Chuck would not hear and take the information and use it against me.

I know Chuck so well. He was going to fight and I was most definitely going to run for a while.

A second later Serena's phone chirped to life on the dressing table.

I let out an exasperated groan.

I knew it was coming; of course Chuck would tip Gossip Girl off. It was all just part of his plan to make me regret what I did.

Serena's face held shock, horror and anger. So much anger!

"Show me." I said as I closed my eyes and held my hand out for the phone.

She was silent but put the phone in my hand.

I opened my eyes and read the message. Of course!

_Gossip Girl here,_

_I just found out the juiciest news,_

_Poor B, I told you it would come back and bite you when you least suspect it,_

_Chuck Bass. I know those two words, they're associated with the word; whore,_

_Oh B, you're not a whore are you, you did sleep with Chuck while dating Nate,_

_But I suppose little Chuck grew up and you started dating,_

_But when you left you he left you with a little gift that you didn't want to share._

_Now B, you know that if you don't share, you're not being very nice._

_But I can see your reasons, it was Chuck who tipped me off so why not keep 'what's her name'; it's Crystal away._

_Crystal such a pretty name for a little girl who's in a bit of trouble._

_Don't worry B, I'll be here to report what I hear._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

I threw the phone to Serena, rolled over onto my stomach, put my mouth into the bed spread and screamed until I started crying. Which then I started kicking and having a tantrum.

I looked up after I had finished my tantrum and looked at Serena. If anything, she still looked mad, really mad, but she was so confused.

"Blair, what is Gossip Girl talking about?" She asked calmly. But I could tell she was restraining herself from screaming and shouting. And it would not help me if Chuck was still downstairs.

"Crystal is his. It's why I left." I said and put my face back in the comforter.

"Why did you lie to me?" The hurt was obvious in her voice. "Why did you lie to me and my mum about Crystal's dad? We wouldn't have told." She said so hurt and angry.

"I couldn't risk anything. The only people who knew were me and my mum. I couldn't say anything; I couldn't let him find out." I said really disappointed and annoyed at myself. I looked up at her. "But Serena, I have to go. NOW. I have to leave. He has said to me that he's going to take her off me. It can't happen. I CAN"T LOSE HER!" I said and pushed my face into the comforter again.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" Serena said, her voice rising.

"I have to." I said again my voice muffled by the comforter.

She stood up and walked over to me and rolled me over and held my gaze with her eyes.

"You will not take Crystal away from her aunt again." She said.

"Serena, I have to for my sake. Would you like your niece to grow up without her mother because I can assure you now that's what Chuck Bass is planning to do." I said.

She sighed and turned away from me and opened her door.

"B, we'll talk about it later. I'm hungry." She said.

With that she walked out of the door and down the stairs.

Instinctively I got up and rushed to my room and threw all my clothes out of the closet and onto the bed.

I grabbed the several suit cases I came with and started packing.

I grabbed my phone, ignored the blast from Gossip Girl and dialled the airports number and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello, Pacific airlines, how can I help you?" A nice woman asked.

"I need the first international flight out of the airport tonight." I stated urgently into the phone.

"Oh, how many people are you travelling with, Miss?" She asked.

"1 adult and a 3 month old baby." I spoke intently but hushed.

"Okay. Anywhere in particular Miss..." She paused.

"Waldorf." I said. "Miss Waldorf."

"Okay. Anywhere in particular you would like to fly out to Miss Waldorf?" She asked waiting for my response.

"No. Nowhere in particular." I quickly said.

"Okay. How about a 7:30 flight to Barcelona." She asked.

"No that won't do." I said after I thought about it. "It's too early."

"Okay." She responded just as she typed away on her computer looking for the next available flight. "How about an 11:45 flight to Rome and I can book you on a small flight to Naples from Rome."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, yes, that would be fantastic, thank you."

"Okay." She spoke. "Just bring your passports, identification and so on. And we'll see you at 10:15 at the check-in."

"Yes, thank you so much. And if anyone calls about any information on me, you are not to give it out, understood?" I asked.

"Yes. Understood." She said.

I ended the call and removed the evidence from my phone. I sent mum a quick text.

_I'm leaving tonight mum, he knows and is going to take her. Will keep you updated about us when we're safe to talk._

_Love Blair. xoxo_

I then removed that evidence from my phone and moved onto crystal's room and started packing all her clothes.

I was done by 5p.m. and I was ready to go all I had to do was get the suit cases to the airport with no one knowing.

I had called down to the front desk to let them know my bags were coming and I had hired a taxi to take me to the airport.

It was 9:55p.m. and it took 15 minutes from here to get to the airport.

So far everything was going according to plan and the front desk were going to take my bags to the taxi and have them put in the car.

I had dressed Crystal in a yellow onesie with a light blue cardigan and put a white blanket with a duck on it around her.

Lily had gone to bed and Serena had gone out for the night so I tip-toed down the stairs.

I put two notes on the breakfast bar. 1 for Lily and 1 for Serena, telling them how sorry I was.

I then tip-toed to the elevator, pressed the button, waited for the elevator and stepped into the elevator.

The elevator door opened and I walked out of the hotel and into the waiting taxi.

I meditated during the drive and prayed that Chuck had not found out that I was flying out tonight.

I got out of the taxi and grabbed my suit cases and paid the taxi driver.

I walked into the airport and walked over to the Pacific Airlines check-in and checked-in and dropped my bags off.

I grabbed my tickets off the lady and started looking through them.

I would be flying out from Gate 27 in about 30 minutes.

I walked into the gift shop and grabbed a couple of books.

After I bought them I read the titles; If I Stay, I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you, City of Bones and Evernight.

I figured that the books plus my iPod would keep me entertained for the 22 hour flight.

I walked in another small shop and bought a Caramel Mocha Latte and a pack of peppermint chewing gum.

I looked in Crystal's baby bag and made sure there was 2 bottles of milk for her during the flight.

I made my way to the gate and arrived there with 10 minutes to spare and went to the information desk to ask about when I go onto the plane because of Crystal.

"Excuse me." I said politely. "When do I board on the plane with my baby?"

The flight attendant looked at me and smiled. "I'll call you up in 5 minutes to get onto the plane and we'll get you settled with your little one."

"Okay." I responded and went and sat on a chair waiting to be called up.

My phone buzzed and I knew it was Gossip Girl reporting that I was in the airport and it was a matter of minutes before Chuck started calling his lawyers to tell them I had fled the country.

I opened the phone and read with a smile.

_Spotted!_

_B, in JFK airport!_

_Oh B, you make my job harder every day,_

_I saw Chuck too, a pained look on the playboy's face,_

_What have you done to him B? _

_You know I'm going to have to find you and update._

_It's all just a part of my job._

_Don't worry B; I hear Chuck's staying where he is!_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

I let out a little chuckle and then heard my announcement being called.

I walked up to the flight attendants desk and she loaded Crystal and I onto the plane.

I strapped Crystal and me in and then waited for the flight to take off.

_Chuck's POV_

I looked down at my phone and saw the text from Gossip Girl.

I felt the anger come and I knew it was all for good reason.

She had already run from me and everyone and made sure that she was the only one who had our baby.

_Our._ It felt so weird to know I had a child with the girl I loved.

I showed everyone the hate I had for Blair but she hurt me when she left. She left me without any warning and it hurt to think that someone that I loved could pick up and run off like that.

It had put a glass sheet over my heart and kept the feelings for her trapped but the anger welled up all around the heart and it was what had been showed until the night after the fight.

Once I had saw her and fought with her, that glass broke and the love flowed out and threatened to take over but the anger raged up as well.

Once I found out I had a daughter; that love disappeared and it was replaced by more anger and hurt.

I wanted to hurt Blair as much as she had hurt me and that's why I threatened to take her away.

I knew she threatened that she would run but I really thought she wouldn't.

I really thought she knew me well and wouldn't take Crystal away.

Deep down in a heart; I never knew I had; I wanted Blair back and I was glad that she was unbreakable when she had my child.

It was why I didn't want a child and it frightened the hell out of me that she would die like my mother did.

She betrayed me and ran away but I was kind of happy when she was back because I knew I had a chance to make her all mine again.

But now that chance is gone and it's going to take a while to get her back.

Get her back. It's what I want.

If that's what I want, then why am I still sitting here on my ass and not looking for her.

I got up off the lounge I had been sitting on and found my cell and dialled my P.I.'s number.

"Hey Bill, I need you to find Blair Cordelia Waldorf and her daughter Crystal Waldorf or Bass. I'm not sure what she named my daughter.

I had had Bill keeping track of Blair for a couple of times before but I only knew Crystal's first name.

I had no idea if Blair had Crystal's last name as Waldorf or Bass.

"Ok. Do you have idea where they last were?" He asked with an amused smile in his tone.

"Yes." I said hurriedly. "They were at JFK airport flying someone. I need you to find out where they were flying to."

"Okay. Gotcha." He said and hung up.

An hour later my phone started ringing.

I flicked it up and heard Bill's voice.

"They're headed to the airport in Rome. I got no idea after that Bass. You're going have to ask around the airport at Rome."

"Thanks." I said and took off for my bedroom.

I threw some shirts, pants and suit jackets into a suitcase and rang Bass jets.

"I need the jet to fly to Rome in about an hour." I told my private flight attendant.

"Okay Mr Bass, I'll get back to you on that." She said.

And i hung up the phone and called my limo driver.

"Arthur. I need you to take me to JFK airport now." I said.

"Yes Sir, Mr Bass." He said.

I put the phone in my pocket and stepped into the elevator.

I stepped out of the elevator and handed my suit case to Arthur and got into the awaiting limo.

I got to the airport and picked my phone up when it started ringing.

"Chuck Bass here." I said.

"Your flight is at Gate 1 Mr Bass see you in a couple of minutes." She said.

"Thanks Cindy." I said and made my way to Gate 1.

I boarded the plane and waited for my flight to land in Rome to complete the next step at the airport.

_Blair_

I stepped off the plane last and headed over to Gate 42; the last gate; in the airport at Rome. I think it was called The Romus. It was weird but it was a different language.

I found the little private was waiting for me and I headed to the Gate.

The flight attendant there told me that I was the only passenger on this flight and that we could leave now.

It was a short flight to Naples and very enjoyable scenery.

I stepped out of the plane and collected my luggage.

I walked to the front of the airport at Naples and got into a taxi.

I already managed to look on my lap top at the hotels and decided that I'd stay a little out of town at a 5-star hotel. Actually on the internet it looked like a palace.

I picked up my phone and dialled the hotels number.

"Hello. Welcome to The Hotel Bella Notte Stellata. How can I help you?" A lady asked witha heavy Italian accent.

"Hi I'd like to book a room for an adult and a baby." I said sweetly into the phone.

"Sure. And how long will you be staying?" She asked again this time a little gentler but still as friendly.

"Umm... I'm not quite sure at the moment. I'll book for about 6 months." I said again.

I heard her breath catch. "Oh... Ok, sure. Can I please have your surname?" She asked.

"Yes. It's Waldorf. And please do not give it out to anyone or I will have my lawyers sue." I said sweetly still.

"Sure Miss Waldorf. We'll see you at about 8p.m." She said and hung up.

I told the taxi driver I would like him to drive to the hotel which was about half an hour away and that would get me there at 7:50.p.m.

I arrived at the hotel with Crystal who was asleep and had the hotel staff come and bring my bags in.

I looked down at my phone which was ringing and picked it up.

_Chuck_

"Hello?" She asked sweetly

"Why did you run away Blair?" I asked.

I needed to get her to stay on the phone for at least 2 minutes.

I heard her breath catch.

"I told you I would leave and you threatened me so I left." She said getting angry.

I looked at my watch. I was 45 seconds down and I needed her to stay on longer.

"Ok. Well come back please." I asked. I knew it would make her stay on the phone longer.

"No. You should not be asking me that Bass." She shouted. "You threatened, I ran. It's simple." She said.

45 seconds to go.

"I was wrong Blair." I said hoping to get a response out of her.

I heard her breath catch again.

20 seconds left.

"Leave me alone Bass. I don't want you near me." She said.

9 seconds left. I paused for 5 seconds and then answered.

"I'll be waiting back at The Palace Blair for you if you changed your mind." I said and hung up.

"Gotcha." I whispered.

I was standing at The Romus airport and I was tracking her.

The location popped up instantly.

"Gotcha." I said again.

I got in a taxi and drove to her hotel. I was going to surprise her in the morning.

_Blair_

Crystal and I had had a great night.

She didn't cry and I had a while to think about things.

I got up and got Crystal's pram which I had brought with us and assembled it.

I dressed, then dressed Crystal, put her in the pram and walked out the door.

I didn't see the figure standing down the hallway.

"Blair." They called.

And I froze.

* * *

**Okay i hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**i hate to end with cliff hangers but this was necessary.**

**i wanted to see what everyone thought.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. i really appreciate it and i would love as many reviews as possible.**

**If you like this story, Then check out my other stories.**

**XOXO**


	6. Little Miss Princess: She's Gone

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay thank you everyone for all your reviews. I love all you guys.**

**So I hope that you like this chapter though. I spent a lot of time working on it.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 6

I heard it.

My name, called by him. There was nothing I could do. I was near the elevator, I could bolt but I couldn't take the pram with me.

I decided I'd face him. There's no point being weak. I was done being weak. Especially after Gossip Girl gave me my label of the 'weakling', I decided I'd never be weak again.

"You lied again." I seethed.

"I did it for you. I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said his eyes looking honest.

I scoffed. "You think I'd be happy to see you after you threatened me. After you threatened to take the only thing I love in the world away?"

He put his head down. "I thought it would make you stay. I didn't think you would run. I wasn't going to do it. I wanted you back."

I closed my eyes as I heard these words. He wanted me back.

Hang on. He WANTED me back.

"So what you don't want me back anymore." I spat at him. "No, you know what you wanted. You wanted to take the one person that made me happy away from me. This is just bullshit about you wanted me back."

I walked away from the pram which was right near the emergency exit stairs and walked to him.

I could feel the anger coming ad he was going to know it.

I wasn't nice girl Blair Waldorf.

I was Queen B, Blair Waldorf.

I was standing right in front of him now. And I looked up so I could see into his eyes.

He was looking down into mine.

"I don't want you anymore Chuck, you've hurt me too much." I said with so much venom in my voice.

He let out a small laugh. "Guess I should have seen that one coming."

I let my hand snake out at his cheek and hurt the slap and saw the bright red mark.

"This isn't funny Chuck. You hurt me and what I just did doesn't even make up for the amount of hurt you put me through." I stated so angrily.

He looked at me with piercing eyes and grabbed my wrists. He pushed me up against the wall and made sure our whole bodies were pushed together so there was no room between us.

"I told you Blair. I never wanted or asked for you to go. I never told or demanded you went. You left yourself. You have to blame yourself for all the hurt you went through because as soon as I found out that Crystal was mine. I wanted you both to be with me. Blair, I want you. Blair, look at me."

He tilted my chin up and made me look straight into his eyes.

"Blair Waldorf, I still love you." He said while keeping our eyes locked together.

My heart jumped and raced in my chest. I thought he hated me and wanted to destroy me but he actually wanted me and loved me, so what came out of my mouth next surprised both me and Chuck.

"Well it's too late now." I said and escaped out of his arms.

I knew I had hurt him deeply and the amount of courage he would have to have had would have been massive but I crushed him.

I started to turn when I heard his voice again.

"Okay. Let me test that." He said.

I turned back and looked at him.

He just stood there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't believe you." He said.

Damn I was a bad liar.

He walked towards me and pushed me against the wall so there was no space between our two bodies.

His eyes were sad but I could see the lust in them.

"What is this test?" I asked slightly out of breath.

My breathing fastened and I couldn't look at him.

"Look at me Blair." he said gently.

I couldn't do it not without attacking his lips. "I can't." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I decided to lie again. "I can't look at you."

He must have believed me because I could hear the hurt in his. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." I said.

I felt his fingers come under my chin pulling my face up to his. I could feel his face near my ear. I heard my breath increase again and I heard him say. "I really don't believe you Blair."

And then I felt his mouth on mine and before I knew it I was kissing him back. I felt his tongue slid along my bottom lip waiting for permission to enter my mouth.

I parted my lips letting him slid his tongue into my mouth and enjoyed the old feeling of our kissing.

He was the same as I remembered, maybe even better.

I hadn't been kissed like this in forever.

I felt my arms travel up his body and wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with the back of his hair.

I felt his arms pull me closer to him and felt his arms come round and settle on my waist. I felt them slid backwards and go and grab my bum.

I broke away then remembering we were in the hallway of a hotel.

His mouth didn't leave my skin though. Travelling down my neck until he heard me whimper.

That's when he broke away.

"Tell me the truth Blair." He said.

I looked into his eyes.

"I...I...I..." I stuttered.

"I love you Blair and I know you love me too. All you have to say is I love you and we can be a family again." He said whispering it in my ear.

I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered. "I love you too, Chuck."

And that's when he responded. He moved his mouth back to mine and I couldn't hear, feel, see or remember anything.

By the time he pulled away, at least an hour had passed by.

I looked up at him and into his eyes that were reflecting so much joy.

"Did you really mean what you said? Do you love me? Can we be a family?" I asked and felt his finger come to my lips.

"Of course Blair. I meant everything I said."

I wound my arms around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Then let's get Crystal and go. There's no point staying here." I said and he nodded.

"Can I hold her though? I haven't held her yet." He said and smiled shyly.

I smiled. "Of cour..." I said before I realized that she wasn't there.

I turned back to Chuck with a worried look on my face.

"Blair what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"She's... She's... She's Gone." I finally stuttered out.

* * *

**Okay, sorry again for the cliff hanger but with the way the story was going i had to put another cliff hanger in.**

**I hope you love Chuck and Blair getting back together as much as I do.**

**I wasn't going to make them until I realized they had to get together soon.**

**Anyway reviews would really be appreciated.**

**XOXO**


	7. Little Miss Princess: Phone Call

**Disclaimer- Okay GG and its characters do STILL not belong to me. (sigh)**

**Okay thank you everyone who update and cheered me up. I decided to get this chapter up as quick as possible because I felt I owed it to you for being a very good audience.**

**I would like to thank:**

**CrazyBitch10,**

**bethanellis219,**

**ladynatasheagleye,**

**IWillSurvive,**

**And **

**GoodGirl793.**

**These people have supported me through the tough time when I was contemplating whether or not to take this story down. So thank all these people because if it wasn't for them there wuld be no more, Little Miss Princess.**

**Plus a big thank you to all the great reviews for chapter 6.**

**OH BTW, My really close friend (WishIWasRose) and I are having this little competetion about who can get the most reviews for their story. Everyone so far here has given me a headstart and were in front by 2 reviews but if you want me to win I need as many reviews as possible per chapter. Plus I would really appreciate the reviews. It makes me feel LOVED!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 7

Chuck looked like he was about to kill somebody. It seemed like his day just kept getting worse and worse. As soon as I told him his baby was gone he was in a flurry looking for his phone.

"Where the hell is it?" He asked venomously as he ripped through his jacket pockets.

I could see the phone outlined in his pants pocket and reached out and touched it.

I couldn't speak, say a word.

The whole reason I left Chuck and Chuck and I getting back together was gone.

She was gone. My baby.

It suddenly sunk in. She was gone.

"Chuck." I screamed and he looked from his phone and down to me.

"She's gone." I choked out and started sobbing.

I sunk down against the wall of the hallway and pulled my knees into my chest and sobbed.

I heard Chuck making some frantic phones calls to I don't know who.

It felt like hours later when his arms finally pulled me to him and let me ruin his jacket. He didn't care that I was ruining his Armani suit jacket.

He just sat there gently rubbing my back and staring at the wall in front of us.

It felt like more hours later when he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He bit out stiffly.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "What?" I asked, completely surprised.

I wasn't sure what it was that made him apologize but I wasn't expecting it.

"I'm sorry." He bit out again.

I stared at him, absolutely shocked.

I waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He bit out again.

It looked like he was struggling.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have run away." He choked out.

I looked at him. "You're right." I said.

And he looked at me in shock and anger flooded his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I held my finger over his mouth.

"But if it wasn't for you, I would have never had Crystal." I said.

The anger in his eyes faded a bit before the tears started running.

"I've lost her." He sobbed and it was my turn to comfort him. Knowing who he was talking about and letting him get it out of his system. I knew I should be angry that he cared for her so much after not even wanting a child but it was hard to when he was in a state like this.

"It's okay." I said as I tried to soothe him.

"No, it's not okay. I pushed you and only cared about you. I didn't care that she was mine. I was selfish." He paused and let out a shaky sob. "And when I finally saw her this morning in the pram I finally saw the parts of my genes in her and now she's gone. I haven't even been able to say anything to her."

He let out a few shaky sobs.

"Chuck." I tried but he wouldn't look up at me. "Chuck, look at me."

He tilted his head a little so he could see me out of the corner of eye. "What?" He asked so softly and gently I didn't think it was possible if I hadn't have known him before now.

"It's not your fault Chuck. Us sitting here doing nothing isn't going to help her. I know you might be upset but I think we've spent enough time sitting on the ground wallowing in our own misery but if you remembered before I left. Blair Waldorf does not wallow. She simply cries and if you tell anyone about this your life won't be worth living." I pretend to threaten.

He let out a small smile and said. "That's the Blair Waldorf I used to know." And started to get up.

"Thank you." He said and then smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "I never thought I would apologize so much when I saw you. God Waldorf you bring out the soft side of me."

I let out a small laugh and hugged Chuck.

He hugged back and whispered. "I love you."

I looked up into his eyes and whispered to him. "I love you too."

We stood like that for a couple of minutes before Chuck's phone went off.

He flipped it open and held it to his eye.

The whole conversation he kept muttering a whole lot of 'yes's' and 'yep'. I watched him with a worried expression for entire phone call.

Once he hung up I bombarded him with a whole lot of questions.

"Did he find her?" I asked.

Chuck just responded with a small nod of his head.

"Is she okay?" I asked feeling slightly relieved.

Again he nodded his head.

"Well then, where is she?" I asked and instantly I didn't want to know.

Chuck just looked at me with sad eyes. After a minute of silence he said. "She's back in America, Blair." He said in a whisper.

It was like the sentence went in one ear and out the other.

"She's where?" I spat out.

"Blair I just told you." He said.

"And I'm asking where she is again?" I said icily.

"You know this is hurting me just as much as you." He said with slight anger in his voice.

"Oh, this is hurting you as much as me, is it? Well you didn't have to run away from the one you loved so you could have this little girl. You didn't carry her in your body for 9 months. And you didn't do it all by yourself. You didn't protect her when she was here. But now you're telling me that it's hurting you just as much as it is me. Well you're wrong there." I said and then moved back to the door of my apartment.

"I'm going back to America Chuck. To find my baby. So book the Bass jet and let's get going because the faster we get to her the better everything will turn out." I said and then opened the door to my hotel room and closed it.

I sunk down against the wall and prayed that my little girl wasn't hurt.

I snapped myself out of those thoughts with a, 'stop it Blair your just hurting yourself more, she'll be fine.' But right now I just needed to hold my baby girl and make sure she's safe.

I got up and went over to my suitcase throwing everything in it. I didn't care about how it crumpled everything, because when I found Crystal, I could get it all dry cleaned.

* * *

**Okay so how did everyone like this chapter?**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Plus don't forget my little competetion with my friend.**

**If you want me to win, well then hit the button at the bottom of the page, please. PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Anyway another big thank you to all th people who review and love my story.**

**If it wasn't for you there would be no story.**

**XOXO**


	8. Little Miss Princess: Surprises

**Disclaimer - I don't own GG or any of its Characters.**

**Okay I haven't updated in a while but I'm really excited with this chapter and I hope you will be too.**

**There is a poll up on my profile page about if there should be a sequel to this story and I would love to know everyone's thoughts about it. Even if you just leave a review about it.**

**So have fun reading this chapter. It's my favourite so far.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 8

I arrived back at JFK airport the next day.

Chuck was flying back sometime later just checking to make sure that Crystal wasn't still over in Italy.

I started towards the exit with all my bags in hand looking for the town car my mother had sent to get me, seeing as she didn't want me riding in another taxi.

I spotted the car and had my luggage put in the back before I settled into the car and relaxed for the ride before my phone went off.

Thinking it was Chuck, I opened the phone and was surprised to find a Gossip Girl Blast there. But when I really thought about it, I wasn't that surprised at all.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Oh B, we've been blessed by your presence again._

_We knew you couldn't hide for too long._

_But wait, where's Crystal, Uh Oh, I hear a major scandal,_

_And again B, where's C, we heard he came looking for you, did you really reject him again?_

_Poor C, he's probably got someone comforting him again._

_Maybe you won't be the only one that gets knocked up?_

_But don't worry B, I'll help you, I wouldn't want Crystal missing for too long._

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

I groaned as I waited to get to my mother's house to talk about Crystal's disappearance with her and what she thinks I could do.

I arrived at my mother's house and had the driver take my bags up with I waited in the elevator to arrive in my mother's pent house.

"Miss Blair." I was greeted by Dorota. "Ms Eleanor is in the kitchen, she waiting for you. Where's Miss Crystal?" She inquired as her brows furrowed up and looked behind me.

"Later." I said to Dorota and patted her on the shoulder as I walked past.

"Mother?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Here, Blair." She said sitting on a kitchen stool leaning over the bench and pulling through her designs.

"Mum. I wanted to talk to you about Crystal." I said as I looked at her.

"Hmmm..." She said while she was still studying her designs that were now spread over the entire bench as she looked for a specific design.

"She's gone." I said softly.

My mother must have heard because she dropped the design that was in her hand and looked up at me.

"What." She screeched out. "You lost a baby? You lost your daughter? You lost my granddaughter?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"No, mum, it's not like that." I said trying to calm her.

"Then what is it like Blair?" She asked icily.

I just glared at her. "I was talking to Chuck for maybe 5 minutes with her stroller about 2 metres away from me and when I went to grab her, she was gone."

"Well maybe the fairies took her then." She replied sarcastically.

I just glared at her. "Well what do you think happened?"

"I don't know Blair. Maybe Chuck took her..." She started before I cut her off.

"Stop blaming Chuck. If I can forgive him then you should be able to as well." I said before realizing I'd told my mother who hated Chuck for what he did that I'd forgiven him.

Her mother opened in a way that I had never known my mother to do. "Well, don't blame me if he's got her." She said when she could finally compose herself.

"Mum, Chuck hasn't got her. I was kissing him when we found that she was gone." I said before again I realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"You were kissing him?" She asked incredulous.

"Mum that's not the point. If I forgive Chuck than I forgive him." I said confidently and strongly.

"Blair you ran away." She said exasperated. "He must have done something bad. It was only your family and friends pleading for you to come back that you actually came back." She said sighing into her hands.

"Yes mother. He may have done something bad. But I love him." I said.

And she stared at me shocked. "No Blair. You don't, you just think you do. You had his child so of course you're going to think you love him."

I just looked at her. "You think I only love him because I had a baby with him. Well you're wrong mum and I'll find my baby without you if I have to." I said and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Blair, wait." She said rushing out of the kitchen after me.

"What?" I turned and said with so much coldness I could put in there.

"Blair, I didn't mean it like that, I... I... I just can't believe that you can forgive him." She said.

I sighed and looked at her. "Mum. I love Chuck always have and always will. Even when I left and I was so angry with him, I still loved him. I knew he would've hated me and I risked that coming back here but I'm finally happy. Can't you be happy for me mum?" I asked.

She sighed and looked into my eyes. "I suppose." She said and tried to force a smile onto her lips and I let out a small giggle.

"Don't try too hard, Mother." I said and turned but was stopped by the sight I saw.

I could feel my mother peering over my shoulder and heard her shocked intake of breath.

There on the floor of my mother's living room was Chuck Bass.

He was down on one knee and had the biggest smile on his face.

He held a small purple velvet jewellery box.

I just stared at him speechless. I had no words to say.

I mean I had said to my mother that I loved him and will always love him but no words came to mind as he was about to express the same amount of love as me to me.

I stumbled forward until I was about 3 steps away from him and he looked up into my eyes.

"Blair Waldorf, since first moment I saw you I always thought that you were beautiful. And when you were with Nate I would always curse the day that you finally decided to be with him. But since the first time we made love, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I knew that there was something special about you."

He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes and kept them there. "Blair Waldorf, I love you so much that it pains me when you're not with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't feel the air travelling in an out of my lungs.

I don't know how long I had paused for but was interrupted by my mother.

"Blair, say something!" She said quietly as Chuck just stayed on his one knee on the ground awaiting my answer.

It was something then that broke the charade and a small smile crept onto my face as I grabbed his hand.

"Yes." I said as he got up and hugged me.

He pulled me in to a passionate kiss which we broke off when we were interrupted by my mother's clearing of her throat.

"Well, that was expected and all." I said sarcastically smirking up at him.

"Of course." He said.

"Wait." She said. "You haven't put the ring on yet."

He gasped mockingly. "I guess I haven't." Then he winked at me.

"Shut up Bass." I said as he opened the little box and presented me with the ring.

I felt my mouth drop open into this massive 'O' shape as he slid the ring out of its nestled case.

It was a beautiful gold ring; with a band of diamonds running along the edge of either side up until it met this big diamond in the middle with was encrusted and held by webs of gold.

He gently grabbed me ring finger gently and slid the ring into place.

"Perfect fit." He announced. "I'm glad, it was my mother's."

I let out a small gasp as he said it was his mother's.

"It's beautiful Chuck." I said looking down at the ring. "I love it." I looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me again.

I broke the kiss. And smiled.

"Let's go find our baby." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I responded as we both walked to the elevator and left a shocked Eleanor by the living room.

* * *

**Okay, so how did everyone like that?**

**So remember to there is a poll on should there be a sequel to this story.**

**And remember there is a competition between me and my close friend WishIWasRose and so far I'm winning by a bit. But would love you guys to help me get as far ahead of her as possible. **

**HeHe!**

**XOXO**


	9. Little Miss Princess: She's here

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay, I'm sorry I have not updated in a while but I'm studying for school certificate exams.**

**Its only 5 days to the holidays, so I'm really excited.**

**I hope that we can get to 100 reviews. It would make me very happy.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 9

Chuck and I made our way from Eleanor's penthouse and over to Lily's to tell about their engagement and the missing Crystal.

While in Chuck's limo, I spoke up. "What if we can't find her Chuck?" I looked at him with pleading eyes not knowing what to think.

All I could think of was the pain that she was going through every day with Crystal missing.

I didn't know what Chuck was thinking. He just seemed to be quiet and sat there staring into space.

"Don't think about." He said a bit harshly which caused my face to fall. "Just, not yet." He said a little more softly seeing the ain it was causing me.

I moved closer to him and moved my face into his chest.

I cried. I was happy that I had Chuck. Really I was. I should have been so angry with him but I just couldn't do it. We are Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. But I couldn't ignore the fact that someone had taken my daughter.

It couldn't be true. I've always wanted a happy little family. But now, my daughter the one person I love the most in this world has been taken from me and I'm so scared as to what is happening to her.

Chuck was rubbing my back as I sobbed into him.

He gently tugged my chin when the limo stopped in front of Lily's penthouse.

"No more tears. Okay?" He asked and I simply nodded.

I simply nodded not wanting to give myself away.

I didn't really want to go and see anyone at the moment. I just wanted to find my baby. I always said I would never put anyone in front of her and one encounter with Chuck and she goes missing.

It's my entire fault and I'm going to find her.

We arrived in front of Lily's penthouse and Chuck helped me out of the limo.

We walked to the elevator and waited to go up to the penthouse.

As soon as the elevator opened I heard the sound of little gurgling noises.

I thought it was strange seeing as Lily had no one with babies living at her house.

I walked in and was surprised to see Crystal sitting in between Serena's legs and Serena was jangling a rattle in front of her.

I could feel my anger rising as I watched Serena playing with Crystal while I had been worried about her the whole time.

"Serena." I screamed.

She jumped up picking Crystal up with her and coming up to me.

"Oh Blair you're back and with Chuck." She then spotted my ring. "And look at that ring, oh you guys are going to have a great little family and the wedding oh, it's going to be great."

"Shut up." I managed to choke out while grabbing Crystal and pulling her into my arms. "You take my baby from me. Make me have a heart attack and expect that I would just be okay with that. I may have changed a little bit with my maternal ways but I can still be the cold bitch that I've always been."

Serena just looked at me up and down and then turned to Chuck.

"Please help me." She pleaded.

I glared at Chuck. "Why would I help you when you took her? I had a heart attack too and you had her the whole time. You didn't even call to let us know you had her."

"But... But... But you wouldn't have gotten together if I didn't take her. I did you a favour." She pleaded.

"No." I said enraged. "You didn't, we would have been fine if you didn't take her. Now don't even bother trying to call me, I don't want to hear or speak to you again."

I pressed the elevator button again and got in it with Chuck.

I couldn't even fathom words that would describe how angry I was with Serena.

I got into the limo and rained Crystal with kisses.

"Oh my gosh. I thought that I had lost you. I thought that you were gone. I thought you were hurt." I said expressing my feelings. I knew she wouldn't understand but I was just getting it off my mind.

Chuck looked at me. "I didn't know." He claimed.

"I know. You wouldn't have kept something like that from me." I said as sure as ever of Chuck.

I leaned forward and let him move in and kiss me.

The kiss lasted longer than it should have and when we broke apart we were both breathing really heavily.

"This kind of reminds me of our first time in the limo." He said huskily in my ear.

"Yea but this time we have a baby and have to be responsible." I said as his face fell and then I whispered in his ear. "Until later."

He shot me his favourite smirk and then straightened up trying to restrain himself.

"Can I hold her now?" he asked with his arms out stretched. "I haven't held her yet; please don't hide her all to yourself."

"Okay." I said and scooted over towards him. "Here." I said and passed her over and into the awkward cradle he made with his arms and let my hands linger by his legs.

"She is really beautiful, a miniature you." He said laughing.

"Well, the Upper East Side better hope she doesn't have my attitude. I was a real bitch in high school." I said as Chuck chuckled.

"I hope not too. Although, I hope she doesn't ever not look like you." Chuck said as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Later." I said and leaned into him while gently humming to both of them.

I watched as Crystal's eyes gently slid closed. When the did I felt all the peace in the world.

I let my own eyes close and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I felt Chuck wake me when we got to his hotel and took a deep breath and followed him.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that everyone.**

**She's back, yes, i know.**

**I'm so happy with that.**

**So I hope we can get up to 100 reviews, I'll be really excited and happy if we do.**

**And remember if you like this story check out my other one, 'Finding Themselves.'**

**And remember there is a new poll up for 'Finding Themselves.'**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**XOXO**


	10. Little Miss Princess: Moving In

**Disclaimer- I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Okay here's the new update.**

**I hope I make this chapter worth the wait.**

**One of my favourite chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 10

Chuck took us to a hotel that I had never seen before. I had seen many on the Upper West Side but this one I had not seen before.

What's this?" I asked.

"One of my hotels." He said like it was obvious.

"Since when have you owned this?" I asked, the shock rising to make itself known in my words.

Chuck turned and looked at me. "Blair, you haven't been here in over a year and you're asking me since when have I owned this." He told me chuckling.

"Oh okay. Well then, what happened to 'The Empire'?" I asked wondering why he wasn't living there anymore. I mean that was on the Upper West Side too and it didn't look much different to the one here.

"I moved ages ago. Seeing as you just disappeared, I didn't want to have to live in a hotel penthouse where you and I had so many memories so I moved here after I bought it." He said and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"But Chuck." I said as we got out of the limo and started to walk towards the doors. "We don't have a nursery for Crystal." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually we do." He said and then winked at me. "Once I found out that she was my daughter, I got decorators in and had a room decorated for her. I had Lily come and pick out all of her furniture. So we're all set." He said and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was like he was keeping a secret from me.

I smirked and let out a little laugh. "Looks like daddy has it all under control." I cooed to Crystal.

I looked at Chuck through the corner of my eye and saw that a smile lit up his face as he moved his arm around my waist and led me to the elevators.

Once we arrived at the floor of the penthouse. Chuck spoke.

"Are you ready to go in and see your new penthouse?" He said as he gently caressed my waist.

"Our new penthouse." I said as I simply nodded so that he wouldn't catch how frightened I was about this.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a really nice foyer. There was a living room that was conjoined by a dining room. The dining room was then conjoined to the kitchen and made a big loop. On the other side of the living room was a door that I walked over and opened and found it was a pretty big office that all of Chuck's work was located in. By the wall of the living room was a staircase which led up to the next floor.

I looked over at Chuck and he nodded his head in encouragement for me to walk up the stairs.

I moved my feet so I was walking and I had Crystal in my arms as I walked upstairs and was greeted by a massive hall.

There were 6 doors in the hallway. Each a same distance from the next.

"Go on and open all of them." Chuck said as he gave me a gentle push down the hall towards the first door.

The first door I opened was a cupboard which was holding pillows, blankets, towels, sheets and other linen.

The next door I opened revealed a massive bathroom. The shower was massive and the bath was huge. There was a massive mirror that made the whole room look bigger and there were two sinks.

The next door I opened as I made my way down the hallway was an empty room.

I turned and looked quizzical at Chuck.

"Spare room." He said.

"Oh." I responded and continued to the next door.

I opened the next door and found that it was another spare room.

I walked down the hall to the next door. I opened the door and was revealed to pink walls and a purple ceiling. The wall above where the crib was located was a name painted in purple letters. 'Crystal Alyssa.' There was a big rocking chair located in one of the corners. The other corner held a big pile of soft toys. Then there was a set of draws on the wall. A change table and a pink blankie that was laid in the crib with the writing, 'My Little Princess' embroided on it.

I was rendered speechless as I took in the whole sight of the room.

"Do you like it?" Chuck asked up from behind me.

"No." I said and he started panicking. "Okay then. I can call the decorators and I can get it..."

"Chuck." I said as I cut him off and turned towards his angry but worried face. "I love it. It's really too much."

"No. It's not." He said. "This isn't enough really but I didn't know what else to buy, so this is going to have to do."

"I love it Chuck. I love you." I said as I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"There's still one more room." He murmured against my lips.

"Oh." I said as I pulled back and walked to the end of the hallway, where the last door was located.

I opened the door and was revealed to a red and purple theme of the master bedroom. It was huge and had an ensuite attached to it. The bed in the middle had lots of red and purple pillows and cushions on it. There was a dresser and mirror on the opposite wall to the bed. It held my favourite perfume and lipstick. It held another rocking chair in another corner and one wall was completely glass where there was a balcony located with two chairs and a small table.

"Chuck this is definitely too much." I said as I took it all in.

"Well there's nothing you can do Blair. Most of it was already here apart from the perfume and lipstick. All you have to do is be happy. You've already agreed to marry me." He said and placed a little kiss on my check. "Go put Crystal in her crib. She's asleep and then you can come and talk to me."

I walked into the nursery and proceeded to put Crystal in her crib.

Once I made my way down the stairs I walked over to the bench and pulled my phone out.

I found that Serena had tried to call my phone several times.

There were 34 missed calls and 14 unread messages.

I hadn't even seen Chuck approach until I looked up and found him looking at me. I looked back down at the phone. Chuck looked over at my hands where I was staring at my phone.

"Put it down." He said. I didn't move so he made his way over to me. He gently grabbed my phone out of my hands and set it down on the bench.

"I can't believe she did it." I said as my voice started to raise at how upset and angry I was. "Can't she realize how scared we would have been. I know she doesn't know what it feels like but we're her parents and no one told us where she was. I thought she was dead." I said and sobbed into Chuck's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Blair, it's Serena. She's incapable of thinking. I think you need to talk to her." He said as he gently rubbed my back and shoulders. "Just think about it. You don't have to do it straight away. But think, do you really think Serena was trying to hurt us!" He said seriously.

It made sense. Serena was my best friend, I'm sure she wouldn't have done something like this deliberately.

"Okay, I'll think about talking to her." I said seriously as I dried my eyes with my hand and looked up into Chuck's eyes.

"I love you!" I exclaimed as I realized how much he was really doing for me.

"And I love you too!" He exclaimed and kept his eyes on me.

"Wow. Chuck Bass loves me again. I feel privileged." I said and giggled into his shoulder.

"And Blair Waldorf has come back and given me a child. Plus she still loves me. I think that I should feel more privileged." He said as he was trying to make a light joke.

"Don't worry Bass. I'm about to make you feel more privileged than you ever have in your life." I said as I started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Waldorf, let's take this upstairs and make good use of the big and comfortable bed up there." Chuck whispered huskily into my ear.

I simply nodded as I was incapable at getting any words out of my mouth.

I felt Chuck pick me up bridle style and walk slowly up the stairs.

"Come on Bass. Don't tell me you're losing your touch." I said teasing him a little.

"Just wait Waldorf and you can tell me if I am after. Plus slow and steady works better." He said into my ear.

"No. I believe that the saying is; slow and steady wins the race." I said cheekily.

"Oh well it doesn't matter. No matter what I do, it will have the same outcome." He whispered into my ear and opened our bedroom door.

"Do we leave the bedroom door opened or closed?" He asked seductively.

"I think we can close it for twenty minutes." I whispered back.

He carried me over to the bed and placed me down.

He then walked over to the door and shut it, so no one else would hear their late activities.

Later Chuck blind-folded me and was leading me down the stairs to where I heard the elevator open.

"What are you doing Chuck?" I asked as I felt him push me down in a chair.

"You have one more surprise." He said and started to undo the blind fold.

I was revealed to Dorota who was standing there with suitcases. "Miss Blair." She exclaimed happily. "I work for you again."

"Chuck." I said as I felt tears come to my eyes. "This is too much."

"No it's not. I needed a new maid and I know how much you love Dorota, so I got here an apartment in the building to stay in and a key to our level in the elevator. Plus I'm sure Crystal will love her." Chuck said as I looked him up and down.

I flung myself at Dorota and felt her hug me back. "Thank you Miss Blair. Thank you Mr Chuck. We be big, happy family." She said as she squeezed me tighter.

"Yes we will." I said.

She let me go and I ran to Chuck. "Thank you." I said as I rained kisses on his lips. "Thank you." I said again.

"You're welcome." Chuck said softly. "As long as you're happy."

The night ended and everyone spent time with Crystal like a big happy family.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Remember to check out my other Gossip Girl stories and about the competition with my close friend WishIWasRose. Remember, we want to win.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay so sorry again everyone for the fake update before but here's the actual chapter.**

**Also if you didn't read the author's note, it basically says that I've changed the story from first erson to third person. So i hope this doesn't upset anyone too much.**

**I spent ages on this chapter and its one of my favourite chapters and I loved writing it.**

**Also just to let you know if you're following how old each character is, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena are all 19. Crystal is 6 and a half months. Lily and Eleanor are both in their late 40's. Eleanor and Cyrus are still married. Rufus and Lily get married. Serena is surprising not dating anyone and neither is Nate. Chuck and Blair are engaged. And Dorota is still secretly dating Vanya and has not had a baby. This is based on the time in between season 2 and season 3.**

**So now that I've explained that I'm going to continue on with the story.**

**So here you go!**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 11

A few months had passed since Blair had moved into the apartment with Chuck. Everyone had settled in. Crystal had taken a liking to Chuck and would only fall asleep with both her parents present in the room. She had just turned six and a half months and the spring was starting to spring upon them. It was middle March when Blair decided to take Crystal out to Central Park.

She wanted to give Crystal the same experience she had that Dorota had given her when she was a little girl.

Chuck had left for work and was on his way when he received as text from Blair. _Taking Crystal to Central Park for the day. Meet us by the duck pond at 1. Love Blair and Crystal. XOXO._

Chuck felt his face lift as he realized he was going to have lunch with his two favourite girls.

Blair pushed Crystal's pram along the streets of New York as she walked towards Central Park. She watched as all the men looked towards her as she passed. She didn't take any notice except watching them look.

She got to Central Park with Crystal and walked towards the duck pond. She decided that some exercise would be good before she met up with Chuck.

Crystal was at the age now where she was starting to try and crawl. Chuck had had the penthouse baby proofed the week that Blair had got there but they were still anxious about her to start crawling. They were both excited as to what Crystal would do first.

She was always a happy baby unless she wanted something and threw a tantrum. She had picked up the Waldorf side and picked up their habits about what and how they wanted. She sat up and watched the ducks as they floated by in the water.

She lifted her little baby fists every once in a while and pointed to a yellow fluffy duckling.

"Yes sweetie, it's a baby duck." Blair said as she saw her daughter pointing at the ducklings.

Eventually Blair and Crystal got tired of walking around the pond and settled with a blanket on a soft grass under an oak tree. Blair pulled out a bag with the food Dorota had prepared for them.

She lifted Crystal out of her pram and set her sitting upright next to her with pillows surrounding her. Every day Crystal got close to crawling. She'd lean forward on her little arms and she'd push herself until she was up resting on her legs and arms. She'd stay there for a few minutes before she'd fall backwards and sit back down again.

Blair and Chuck had been waiting for it to happen for a month now. Every time she looked so confident but then decided not to try. Both Blair and Chuck wanted it to happen. As soon as she got up onto her hands and knees, if one wasn't there the other would call out to the other one to come but each time she wouldn't.

Blair was setting the food out when someone grabbed at her waist. She jumped with fright and tried to turn her body so she could chastise the person.

Strong arms gripped her waist and stopped her from moving. Blair could see that Crystal had a big smile on her face and the only people she smiled like that for were Chuck and Serena. She didn't like Nate that much as she wouldn't leave her mother's or father's embrace. She would let Serena take her anywhere. But if Nate tried to take her out of her mother's arms she would scream until she was given back to her mother or father.

Blair decided to play as if she didn't know who it was.

"Blair. It could have been a stranger and you wouldn't have fought and just let him do whatever he liked?" Chuck questioned. His voice was very husky and making Blair think very inappropriately.

"Oh Chuck, it's you." Blair said as she acted in shock and clutched at her throat.

"Mmm... And who else would it be?" He asked as he enjoyed her shock.

"Oh I don't know." She said like she had no idea. "But it's a good thing it is you." She said in a low, seductive voice.

Neither noticed how Crystal was up on her hands and knees. Neither of them noticed when she first moved.

"Hmmm." Crystal hummed as she was trying to get her mother and father's attention.

Both Blair and Chuck looked up and saw their daughter moving slowly and carefully towards them on her hands and knees.

Both parents sat there stunned at the sudden progress their daughter had made.

Most baby websites said that an infant will not crawl until their seven months old but Crystal seemed to be doing it quicker. Both parents did not move until Crystal reached them and demanded their attention and praise.

"Crystal. Oh My Gosh. You can crawl. Chuck." Blair said turning to face a shocked Chuck. "She can crawl."

Chuck sat still thinking that she was growing up so fast. The time had flown past since he first met her. It had seemed like days apart from months.

"Chuck." Blair prompted as she realized that attention was what he daughter was looking for. She nudged him with the edge of her elbow as she realized that her voice had made no difference.

Chuck's eyes slowly moved from straight ahead where Crystal used to sit to Blair. She had a smile f pride on her face and was holding Crystal's small form cradled against her chest.

Chuck struggled to form words as he reached for Crystal.

She went straight to her father and snuggled u into his arms as he looked down at her.

"You're a clever girl aren't you Princess?" He told her as she looked up at him with her big, brown, innocent eyes. "You know that you're starting to scare me. You're growing up really fast."

"Chuck." Blair chastised.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"She's not growing up too fast. You don't need to worry about that yet." Blair said trying to calm his worry.

"Yes she is." Chuck said. He then turned his attention back to Crystal. "You are you know. Doing all those big mile stones is starting to freak me out. You accelerating with new things really fast." Chuck said as he looked back into her innocent eyes. "You'll always be my little girl." He said. "Always!"

Blair Chuck and Crystal all had their lunch together before Chuck called in to work and took the rest of the day off.

They all retreated back to their penthouse where they met an eager Dorota.

She was bouncing up and down next to the elevator as the stepped out of it.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck." She exclaimed excitedly to the puzzled parents. "How did Miss Crystal like the ducks?" She asked.

Dorota of course was hoping that the first time Miss Crystal goes to park; she was hoping that she'd like ducks as much as Miss Blair did when she first went to park.

"Did she?" Dorota asked as she kept bouncing up and down.

"Yes Dorota. It seemed like she liked the ducks very much. She liked the little yellow ducklings." Blair said as she told her faithful maid.

"That's good. I take Miss Crystal to duck pond too. If that's ok with Miss Blair." Dorota said.

"Of course Dorota." Blair said as both her and Chuck chuckled at Dorota's eagerness to take Crystal to Central Park to visit the ducks.

"Thank you Miss Blair and Mr Chuck. I remember when I take you Miss Blair. You were so little and kept pointing at ducks. 'Fuffy' you called at duck. Then you get bread and hold until duck accidently bite finger. You cried for 20 minutes but still wanted more ducks. You loved the ducks." Dorota said as Blair blushed at her young childhood self.

"Aww... Don't blush Princess. That's adorable." Chuck whispered into his ear as he listened to Dorota speak about Blair and the ducks.

Chuck found it amusing to see that his two girls had had a similar reaction to the ducks. It had been a shock to him that Crystal had started to crawl today and he was going to have a lot more fun playing with her now that she could move.

Blair carried Crystal over to the playmate on the rug in front of the entertainment unit. She set her down on her bottom and watched as she got onto her hands and knees.

"Miss Blair. She might do it today. She might crawl." Dorota said getting excited but not knowing that she had already done it today.

Crystal looked over at Chuck and saw that he was standing at least twenty metres away from her. She didn't like the fact that he was so far away so she started moving a little shakily. As all three adults watched she steadied herself and kept crawling towards Chuck.

Chuck bent down to her level. He could see her start to crawl faster and into his arms. He lifted her up above his head and then brought her down safely into his arms. Crystal giggled at the sensation of being up so high and then abruptly falling downwards until she was scooped up in her father's arms.

"Miss Blair. She walk. She walk. Oh this is so exciting." Dorota said as she went up to Chuck and looked at Crystal. "You clever girl. You clever, clever girl."

Crystal looked and held a big smile on her face as she received all the attention of everyone around her.

All three adults were beaming when the elevator dinged behind Chuck.

Nobody took any notice until the blonde spoke. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**OMG? Who is it? Who do you reakon it should be? Let me know and I'll update or PM you who it is**

**How do you think the change from first person to third person was. Do you still think the story is good? Please let me know what all you readers think. If you really love this story don't be afraid to leave a little comment. Reviews are greatfully appreciated!**

**Also my close friend WishIWasRose is on 11chapters but has 100 reviews. So if you really like this story and want me to win. I suggest we get as many reviews as possible for this chapter.**

**Plus if we can get over 25 reviews within two weeks of this chapter, I will write a 10 page chapter next.**

**SO get reviewing if you want me to win and you really want a long chapter.**

**XOXO**


	12. Little Miss Princess: What Happened

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters. Although I do own the plot line. He He!**

**Hey everyone, **

**A big thank you to all the lovely reviews for this story. Also a thank you to everyone who reads this story, favourites this story or favourites me as an author. I really appreciate it.**

**So I was not sure what to do with this chapter before an idea popped into my head, so I hope you like it.**

**I also have a few things to confirm for all of you lovers of this story.**

**1. There will be at least 20 chapters to this story. YAY!**

**2. I will be offering rewards out for certain amounts of reviews so if you want to get a reward, I suggest you make yourself an account and start reviewing.**

**3. There will be a sequel to this story.**

**So I hope all of you are excited about these as I am. LOL**

**So here goes with the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 12

Blair stiffened as she heard the voice. The two adults in the room stiffened as they watched Blair's reaction and looked to her. Crystal payed no attention as she clapped her hands at the intruder.

"There's my precious niece." Serena said as she walked over to Chuck and looked at Crystal with a huge smile. Crystal returned her smile and reached her little arms out to Serena.

"Serena." Chuck breathed out. As he stressed about what his fiancée's reaction was going to be.

Serena tried to take Crystal out of his arms before Blair stepped in front of her and took her baby into her arms.

When Crystal realised she wasn't going to be handed to her Auntie Serena she let out a load wail that was so high pitched that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Shh...It's all right Crystal." Blair said as she tried to soothe Crystal.

"Can I hold her B?" Serena asked as she reached her arms out towards Crystal. She thought that Blair would hand her the baby to hold.

"What makes you think that after everything that you've done, I would just hand you over my daughter?" Blair asked in utter disbelief. She knew that Serena was blonde and did ask stupid questions, but after how clear Blair made it after she found out that Serena had taken Crystal she was in shock that Serena had even asked.

"Because I thought we were all good." Serena said simply, confused by Blair's behaviour. She had thought that Blair would have forgiven her by now. That's what had always happened in the past.

"Oh, so just taking my baby from me while I was overseas was okay and I was going to forgive you straight away?" Blair asked astonished by the lack of thought put into Serena's answers.

"I didn't think you would be that angry. It was only me that had her." Serena said again. She could see how angry that Blair was but thought she was just over reacting.

"How would I have known that when you didn't even leave a note or call me? You didn't even stay in the country." Blair stressed.

"She was fine." Serena said her voice rising.

"Again, how would I have known?" Blair asked her temper rising too.

"Blair, you're just over reacting." Serena said before she realised that that was probably the worst thing to say when Blair was so upset and protective of her child.

"Oh and you would know?" Blair questioned. "You don't have a boyfriend, you aren't married and you haven't got a child. So how would you know if I'm over reacting?" Blair asked furious.

"B... I..." Serena tried to say before Blair cut her off.

"And another thing. You have even tried to call me after what happened but you waltz into my house and ask what's happening, then you accuse me of over reacting. Yeah, that's a great way to earn someone's forgiveness Serena." Blair spat sarcastically at her former best friend.

"Girls, you need to calm down." Chuck said trying to calm down Blair. He could see that Serena wasn't majorly upset but was being manipulated by Blair's words. He could see the guilt written all over Serena's face but Blair couldn't because she was so angry.

Blair started to move face to face with Serena and out of the comfort of Chuck and Dorota.

"Miss Blair. Give me baby." She said demanding in her Polish accent.

"Dorota, I'm fine." She said back a bit harshly.

Dorota turned and grumbled as she went and sat on the couch watching the argument so she could stop it before it got too bad.

Blair continued on and stood face to face with Serena but with a bit of a gap. She moved one of her hands away from Crystal and tried to balance her with one hand. She then moved the hand she had free and pointed it at Serena.

"Don't come and demand things from people when you don't deserve them." Blair said really annoyed.

She was about to continue speaking when Crystal fussed in her arms and reached for Serena. When Serena didn't see her falling Blair realised that she was falling and she slipped out of her arms. Blair reached for her as Serena stood there and watched. Chuck reached for Crystal to as Dorota got up and tried to run to her.

All eyes saw Crystal hit the floor and head lolling to one side. All saw her eyes flutter closed. None of them heard a cry as she went unconscious.

Blair was the first to react.

She dropped to the floor and started sobbing. "Crystal... Crystal..." she continued to choke out between sobs as she continued to try and wake her baby by gently rocking her.

Dorota ran to the phone and dialled 911. She talked frantically and hung up when an ambulance confirmed it was on its way.

Chuck bent down and picked crystal up and hugged Blair to him as both tried to wake the baby.

Nothing worked and the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

Blair didn't notice that Serena had arrived at the hospital and was waiting in the waiting room of the Children Intensive Care Unit (CICU).

Blair and Chuck both sat on the floor outside of Crystal's door. Neither one uttered a word for what felt like eternity.

It was quiet a moment before Blair turned to look at Chuck. "It's my fault she's in here. I wasn't holding her properly. Was on my own vendetta and put my baby's life at risk." She sobbed into Chuck's open arms.

"Shh... It's okay. It wasn't your fault Blair. She jumped out of your arms. It's okay." He said trying to calm her down.

"No it is my fault. I didn't keep two hands on her. I put my baby in danger. That's not something a mother should do. I'm still the cold heated bitch from high school." She said trying to make sense of it all. "I don't... She can't... She can't go... She can't die." She sobbed.

Chuck held onto Blair as if his life depended on it. He knew that he should be angry that she put his baby in danger but he knew she didn't do it intentionally. He knew what it felt like to lose someone that you loved and wished that Blair would never have to feel that. It felt so gutting and it hurt so much.

"She'll be okay Blair. She's got two parents who have survived through everything that has been thrown at them. She'll be the same." He said confidently to Blair. He held back that he was scared that she wasn't going to make it. He held back that he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't make it. He just tried to keep positive.

It was silent again for a while before they saw a doctor leaving her room. Both stood up quickly to anxious to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Mr Bass." He nodded at Chuck. "Miss Waldorf."

"How is she?" Blair asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Well. She's unconscious; she's got major swelling to her head. I'm not sure how long it's going to be till she wakes up but we're positive that she will not have any brain damage. You were lucky Mr Bass and Miss Waldorf. Really lucky." He said as he turned to walk away.

Blair was already breaking down as she still thought that this was her fault. She was lucky the doctor had said. Crystal could have been hurt a lot worse and she was not worrying about Crystal and Crystal got hurt. She felt utterly selfish and felt that someone should take her baby away from her. She couldn't believe that she'd allowed Crystal to get hurt. She scowled herself and promised she would take more care. Give her to Dorota next time.

"Can we go see her?" Chuck asked as the doctor started to walk away.

He turned around and looked Blair in the eyes. "Sure. But be very careful. Talk to her. Let her know you're there, she should wake up faster if she recognises safe voices." He said and continued to walk away.

When Chuck waited for Blair to turn to him, he gently grabbed her hand and started to pull her into Crystal's room. He felt her resistance. "Blair, come on. Don't you want to see her?" He asked very confused.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said?" Blair nearly shouted. "He said that if she hears safe voices she might wake up. Meaning if she doesn't hear safe voices she won't wake up and I'm not very safe aster I dropped her." Blair said and ripped her hand out of Chuck's and ran down the hall way.

Chuck saw Serena get up. She shot him a look telling him to go see his daughter and she would deal with Blair. He pushed the door open and gently closed it behind him as he entered Crystal's room.

He saw her little body in a cot with lots of monitors attached to it. He was horrified at how serious the sight was. He very nearly collapsed on his feat but made it over to the chair. He reached his hand out and layed it on top of Crystal's tiny one.

"Hi baby." He said gently to her. "It's me, your daddy. I'm here now, so you can wake up. Your mummy's not here yet, but Auntie Serena's gone to talk to her." Chuck paused as he felt stupid talking to his daughter's limp body. He didn't even know if she could hear him, but he continued on. "Your mummy's very upset at what happened. She's very angry at herself; she thinks it's all her fault. You know it's not though, don't you Crystal. You know she loves you more than anything in this world. More than me. That's why you only just met me. She was trying to protect you and she thinks she's failed. Please wake up and be all right for her Crystal. Please." He said as he choked out the last words and almost felt his heart shatter.

Serena chased Blair through the hospital and watched as she fell to a heap on the wall of one of the corridors. She had never seen Blair this upset. Even when Chuck had hurt her so badly, she had never seen her this upset.

"B." Serena called out gently as she came to sit by her.

Blair turned to look at her with blood shot eyes. She looked at Serena once and then turned back and stared at the wall. All her thoughts consisting of Crystal.

"B. She's going to be okay." Serena said gently again as she came and sat by Blair's side.

Blair turned to her quickly and was bewildered that she kept hearing the statement. "How do you know? Everyone keeps saying it, but you have no proof. She might die Serena." Blair sobbed. "She might die." She said again as realisation hit and she became quiet. "I'm such a bad mother." She said a few minutes later.

Serena was shocked at what she heard. "Oh no B, you're not a bad mother. Think about how you were annoyed at me. Think about how you wanted to rip me apart because you were trying to save your baby. Think about how you would give everything up just to protect her from the world." She said as she encircled Blair with her arms into a big hug. "B, you're the best mum out there. Crystal knows that. She may be a baby, but she still loves you very much." She said.

Both girls fell quiet for a while.

"You need to go see her." Serena said breaking the silence.

"I can't Serena. I can't." Blair said defeated.

"You have to." Serena said. "She needs her mother now and she only has one. She'll only have one." Serena said. "Come on, I'll help you." She said as she stood up and pulled Blair with her.

Both girls walked slowly back up to Crystal's room. Blair preparing herself for seeing Crystal. And Serena just walking as slowly as Blair and not caring how long it takes.

Finally they arrived and Serena squeezed Blair's hand. "I'm sorry B, for everything." She said gently.

Blair nodded and turned towards the door of Crystal's room. She gripped the handle as Serena started to walk away. She turned the knob and opened the door. "Serena." She called.

Serena turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Thank you." Blair said.

"That's okay." Serena said and watched Blair step into Crystal's room.

Blair gently closed the door behind her and kept her eyes on Chuck. When she reached him she looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said to Chuck to let him know that she really didn't mean to drop Crystal.

"It's okay." Chuck said as he pulled Blair into his lap. "It was an accident." He said and averted his eyes back to Crystal's form.

Blair's eyes followed his and for the first time saw her little girl since she was hurt. She sucked in a breath as she registered that it was her baby and the implications of what she had done. She let out a sob and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry baby." She said softly. "I'm so sorry." She said and turned her head into Chuck's chest.

Chuck hoped that for Blair and Crystal sake that she would wake up soon. Very soon. He hugged Blair close to him and watched his little girl and was praying to for her to wake up.

She just had to wake up.

* * *

**So how was that? Good or bad? Let me know if you have any suggestions for this story too.**

**So a big thank you to these reviewers: _wrighthangal, HnM skinnys, HaHa, Bella, Erica514, TriGemini, pure-simple-adoration, QueenBee10. _Thank you to all of you.**

**Again the more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**XOXO**


End file.
